1. Field
This invention pertains to inflatable toys. In particular it relates to an inflatable toy associated with the exhaust of a forced air vent to inflate and deflate in response to the air flow flowing through said vent.
2. State of the Art
Inflatable toys are well known. For example, Ishiwa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,198 discloses a gas inflatable animal shaped toy with plural bladders and valves to contain an air supply which fills the bladders. Glazer, France No. 1,380,732 discloses an inflatable gas filled doll shaped toy. Sevylor, France No. 1,375,573 discloses an inflatable gas filled duck shaped toy.
Rudy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,827 discloses an inflatable flotation device for swimmers positioned over a user's upper arm which is shaped as an animal or bird. The device is filled with air and prevents a novice swimmer from sinking.
The above devices are all inflated from an external gas source entering the bladder via inflation nipples or valves. Nottingham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,561, discloses a self inflating toy with its own internal gas generation source secured within the toys membrane. The gas is generated by a chemical reaction when the chemicals are admixed within the toy.
Other toy shaped wind socks are known. They are designed to be flown in the wind via a string and act more as kites than gas bladder filled toys.
Also known are vent air diffusers and covers which divert heated or cooled forced air from central air vents into a room or hall.
None of the above inventions provides an inflatable decorative toy used in association with the air exhaust of a vent outlet which also acts as a gas diffuser.